


Why'd It Have To Be Purple?

by MapleMage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm bad at tags, I'm so sorry, Just angst, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMage/pseuds/MapleMage
Summary: Inspired by ShadeCrawler's lovely fic 'Wings of Anxiety'. It makes me very happy. Halfway through re-reading it I thought "but what if Virgil had lost his wings?" And here we are.





	Why'd It Have To Be Purple?

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to make two announcements. 
> 
> I am pleased to tell you that I am back on my bullshit. 
> 
> I am devastated to inform you that it's the wrong bullshit.
> 
> Sooooo here we are. I promise I'm working on In Your Eyes, but graduating high-school was a bit distracting and I'm having to pick up trains of thought from a couple months ago. Sorry. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta-ed because I didn't want to bother grandcracker with an impulse driven one-shot at like six am. 
> 
> Here's a link to the fic this was inspired by, you should probably read that first. It's incredible. https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821280/chapters/34297556#workskin

Virgil stared at his reflection. His hair was… purple… almost the same shade as… He cut that thought off. He wasn’t going to go there today. Thomas was going to want an opinion on this, and Virgil couldn’t afford to cry in front of everyone, and that included the inevitable camera. He couldn’t afford to compare this shade of dye to his… A single tear slipped down his cheek. He whipped it away with his sleeve. He had to be positive… or mostly positive, he didn’t have time for a break down. He let out a soft whimper as the scars on his back twinged. He couldn’t help the tears that started streaming down his cheeks. He could hear Thomas calling him. He whipped his tears away, put on a reasonably, annoyed scowl, and prepared to wi- _bullshit _a reason for Thomas to change it back. He knew he would be out voted, but he had to try.__  
~  
He’d lied. He hated lying. But how was he supposed to tell Logan that he’d never felt less like one of them? Or about the days less than subtle reminders of what they had, but he lacked? Or how he’d inexplicably decided to add to the growing feeling that his heart was a piñata? A piñata full of poison. His new hoodie felt like it was burning into his skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to take it off. Why did Thomas have to choose _purple _? He saw his reflection out of the corner of his eye. His new hoodie, _black with purple patches _. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. He sobbed, crashing to his knees. He hunched over, ignore the pain in his back. He bit down on his fist to keep from screaming out his grief. He scrambled out of the damned jacket and threw it across his room. His eyeshadow ran down his face, caught up in his tears. He wrapped his arms around self as he wept, hunched over on the floor. What did he do? He didn’t deserve all these reminders, did he? Even if he’d brought the worst one upon himself. He rocked back and forth, trying to breath, but all he could focus on was… the pattern on the damned jacket. He wasn’t going to think about why that pattern hurt him or why it made part of him feel invincible.____  
“Hey, Charlie Frown, Patton sent me to remind you that movie night starts in an hour.” Virgil stifled another sob or tried to. “You ok in there? You want me to come in?”  
“I’m fine,” Virgil tried to sound firm, but the loud sob that followed his words proved them a lie.  
“No your not.” Virgil immediately turned to yell at Roman when he heard the door swing open, but he found that all he could do was stare at the way the Prince’s wings framed his silhouette. He sobs grew almost violent as his gaze swung back to the hoodie. The hoodie he’d patterned after his own wings. “Oh, Virgil. You didn’t…” He could hear the realization in the other sides voice. Virgil nodded slowly. “Why would you…?” Roman knelt by Virgil and wrapped his arms around him.  
Roman could picture them. Gleaming black feathers occasionally broken by patches of brilliant purple ones. He resisted the urge to wrap Virgil up in his own wings, for that would only make it worse.  
“Hey, kiddos, I came to see what’s ta-“ Roman’s head shot around to look at Patton standing in the doorway. “What…?” Roman cut his eyes over to the hoodie laying crumpled on the other side of the room, and carefully flicked one of his wings. He watched tears well up in Patton’s eyes as he realized what he meant. “Oh, Virge…” He quickly joined the comfort pile on the floor. Virgil buried his head in the parental side’s shoulder.  
“Why is it that this corner of the mindscape seems to-“ It took Logan only a moment to work the situation out. It wasn’t hard with the way the other two winged sides were staring at the hoodie, and twitching there wings as if the wanted to wrap Virgil up in them. “Oh dear…” He sighed, and walked around to the only unoccupied space near Virgil. He carefully knelt down and put a comforting hand on Virgil’s shoulder.  
Outside, Thomas couldn’t figure out why he felt so devastated.


End file.
